Naked Heat
by ELfict
Summary: A certain NYPD detective finds out about the title of Richard Castle's new novel. And she isn't too happy about it...


**A/N: **Ever since I found out that the title of Richard Castle's second book was going to be _Naked Heat _, I couldn't help but wonder what Beckett was going to say. So here is my idea…  
If you've got time, I would love to hear your opinion about it!  
**  
Naked Heat**

Castle was early at the precinct that morning and he had already gotten two steaming cups of coffee, one for him and one for Beckett. As he put down Beckett's NYPD mug full off steaming, hot coffee on her desk Ryan and Esposito walked into the precinct, seemingly in a hurry.

"Hey guys." Castle greeted them as they passed by.

"Dude, you'd better hide. We just saw Beckett outside, and it looks like she's on a warpath." Esposito said after which he and Ryan headed for the break room, to 'hide' from Beckett.

Even though Castle was alarmed by Ryan and Esposito's behavior, he stayed exactly where he was. After all, he had made her coffee. She probably just had a bad night sleep, or something like that. Nothing a good cup of coffee couldn't help with.

He mentally went over the past couple of days again, trying to remember anything that he had done that could've upset her, just in case. Beside their usual arguing and banter, he came up with nothing, so he let himself relax as he took a sip of his coffee. She was probably going to be here any minute.

As if on cue, Beckett came storming into the office area. She walked in a straight line towards him, and her eyes were blazing with fury. If looks could kill… Well, then he'd probably be dead by now. He swallowed uncomfortably, because she did look really mad at him. Or, maybe … he turned around, hoping there would be someone behind him that she was angry at, but all the desks were deserted.

Finally Beckett stood in still in front of her, while her eyes still seemed to be burning holes into his skull. "NAKED HEAT?!" She yelled at him.

Castle felt like he was shrinking in his chair. His eyes darted across the room, looking for a way out, but couldn't find one. So he tried to make the best of it by being his usual charming self. He put on a smile, pointed at the coffee mug on her desk and said, "Look, I made you coffee."

Ignoring his previous words she continued, "You could've used _Summer Heat, _… _Heat, _hell you could've even named it _In Heat_, but _Naked _Heat? What were you thinking?!"

A mischievous grin spread across Castle's face as he replied, "Are you sure you want to know what I was thinking?"

After shooting another glare in his direction she said, "Castle! I swear if you−"

"Wait a second," Castle cut her off. "I haven't posted the new title on my website yet. I only shared it with…" He stopped and grinned at her. "My group of die hard groupies… The ones that have been a member of my website for a long time and those whom are still very active on my site."

Her eyes grew wide and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. "I− That's not the point. I want you to change the name." She said, her voice sounding a lot weaker than before.  
"I can't" He said. "They're already working on the cover art."

"So…?"

"So, the title is already final. It can't be changed."

"Why didn't you ask me first?" She asked. "I'm supposed to be your 'inspiration' right?"

"You are indeed a very good−" he quickly swallowed the word 'muse' when she warningly raised an eyebrow, "source of inspiration, but you would've never allowed me use the name Naked Heat. And, if I say so myself, I think that all the fans are going to love it…"

She narrowed her eyes at him. Why did he have to be so freakin' impossible?! Like Heat Wave wasn't bad enough. Now Naked Heat? What would be next? She let out a loud sigh and sat down in her chair. She picked up the mug of coffee and let the hot fluid slide down her throat as she opened a case file and started reading.

Castle still sat in his chair, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. He was debating whether it was a good or a bad thing that she was completely ignoring him for the past couple of minutes. He decided that, since she wasn't yelling at him or threatening to cause him any physical harm, it was a good thing.

More minutes passed.

He was watching her do paperwork again, but she still hadn't said a thing. It was starting to get kind of scary. "Beckett?" He tried, but got no response. Then he suddenly remembered something and got his phone out of his pocket. Enthusiastically he started tapping on the touch screen to find what he was looking for.

The grip around the pen she was holding tightened. She was trying very hard not to look his way, even if that meant that she had to focus on the boring paperwork in front of her. So far, it had worked, and a eerie silence surrounded her. Except for the annoying tapping, the sound of Castle's fingers on the screen of his cell phone. Curiosity was starting to get the best of her, and she let her eyes go over the same sentence, again. Somehow she had read the same text over and over again, but she still didn't know what it said.

Castle's grin widened when he found the right sound on his iPhone. He clicked it and put the volume to the maximum. Crickets chirped through the speakers.

Beckett felt a smile tugging at her lips, but she wouldn't allow him to see. He didn't deserve that satisfaction.

"Aw, come on Beckett… You do realize that ignoring someone is very immature?" When he got no response he continued, "Okay, this has to stop. Wait right here, I'll be back." Then he added, "I will make you smile…"

After having said that, he rose from his chair, got his coat and walking out of the precinct. When Beckett was certain he had left she dared to look up from her paperwork. She let her eyes scan the room, that was still deserted. She almost expected him to jump into her sight any moment, yelling something like: 'surprise!' But he didn't and more time passed.

After what seemed like ages he came back, carrying a very smallish looking guitar. Not that she was paying attention, of course. She just noticed it out of the corner of her eye. He sat down in his usual chair next to her desk, cleared his throat and said, "And now, ladies and gentleman, Richard Castle will play the ukulele."

He stood up and took a bow. "Okay, I dedicate this song to the lovely but stubborn detective, Kate Beckett." He grinned and started playing.

It actually didn't sound half bad, she noticed. The ukulele had a very… happy kind of sound. Then she heard Castle humming along to the music, and she had to fight hard to keep the smile off of her face. _Oh god, _she thought, _he isn't actually… _ He was singing. Richard Castle was singing _and _playing the ukulele at the same time.

She bit her lip, but it was too late. He had already heard the soft chuckle coming from her. When the song was over, she finally looked up and met his gaze. "You play the ukulele?!" Were the first words she spoke.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it is one of my many hidden talents." He replied, grinning cheekily.

She couldn't hold back anymore, so she started laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked semi-dramatic.

"What makes you think that?" She replied.

"I told you I would get you to smile." He said sounding triumphant, at which she rolled her eyes. "So does this mean you'll forgive me?" He asked.

She thought about that for a second. Did she? Then she saw the image of a ukulele-playing Castle in her head and decided that she did. "Yes, but you have to promise one thing…"

"What?" Castle asked.

"You have to tell me the title of the next book _before _the decision is final."

"But−" He tried but she held up a finger a sign for him to shut up.

"Take it or leave it Castle." She said.

"Okay, fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to change it if you don't like it." Castle said.

"Oh, we'll see about that…" She replied.

"So about you being one of my loyal fans…" Castle said a wide grin on his face.

Her eyes grew wide again before she regained her posture again. "Castle, don't."

"You can't seriously expect me _not _to bring it up." He said, the grin never leaving his face.

"Yes I can."

"Nope."

"Castle, shut up."

"You'll have to make me…" He said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

**The End**

A/N: Once I have actually read the book, I might make another chapter about Beckett's reaction to the book itself. But for now, this is it. 


End file.
